


Strawberry & Jealousy【中文原名：夜宴】

by MerlinQJQ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinQJQ/pseuds/MerlinQJQ
Summary: 【Finish Time:2017/09/08；Words：6000；Link my blog：https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404149766584959399&mod=zwenzhang】It is a story about jealousy and pron,may be a little bit of SM, using strawberries & knife.唯一一次写过的道具play，灵感来源于Merthur圈几位小伙伴的瞎聊。他们都想写但是我手比较快所以就先写出来了。故事是在国王登基纪念日上，梅林作为仆人正在忙前忙后。按道理是不能进食的（在宴会上），但是骑士高文因为怜惜他而在盘子里挑了水果给他吃。亚瑟看到了有些嫉妒，想出了当众表演魔术的馊主意想要为难梅林（这个方法在S5E1已经出现过了）。可他不知道梅林会魔法，于是顺利通过。亚瑟憋了一肚子气，晚上准备好好“教训”一下梅林……





	Strawberry & Jealousy【中文原名：夜宴】

**夜宴·卡村秘事**

国王登基一周年纪念日。

年轻而风华正茂的国王亚瑟，正在镜前整理仪表。

贴身小男仆围绕着他忙前忙后。

把内衬套到身上，袖子拉直，下摆仔细折叠再塞进去裤子里。

从柜子里挑选大礼服，来来去去走好几趟。

-梅林，除了开溜去酒馆效率很高之外，你还有什么事能做得快一点吗？

国王不耐烦了。这其实不怪梅林，是他看那些礼服都不怎么顺眼。要么太简朴看着寒酸，要么太多花哨装饰。总之就是不喜欢。

-拜托亚瑟，你随便挑一件不行吗？我腿要跑断了！

面对亚瑟的抱怨，梅林从来就没有怂过。他已经被惯坏了，国王总是和他形影相随，像朋友一样嘻哈打闹，毕竟这是从小到大的习惯。

-你把我的审美都带崩了，就这个吧！我也没耐心一件件去试。

亚瑟奈何不了他。自己走到柜子前闭着眼随便抓了一件扔到他脸上。

-你就是仗着脸长得帅！就算是扯个窗帘挂身上也好看是吧？

-要迟到了。就你话多！

* * *

 

国王的庆典晚宴是热闹而丰盛的。也是王庭里为数不多的，可以张灯结彩，到处衣香鬓影的时刻。

尽管门外就是风雪呼啸，贵族夫人们还是能凭借衣妆让整个大厅充满春暖花开的美妙气息。她们簇拥在格温王后身旁，自顾自地谈天说地。

骑士们也是盛装打扮，手举酒杯漫步在人群中，相互问好，相互攀谈。

国王的注意力却没有为他们停留，他的眼睛在看别处。

亚瑟看到他的男仆梅林也在人群中穿梭，穿着前天刚赏给他的新衣裳。那是裁缝送给国王的贺礼，是带着漂亮丝绸装饰的红色礼服，亚瑟嫌它娘里娘气的，就直接转赠给梅林了。

这么冷的天，他竟然穿着单薄的衬衣就出来干活。

更可气的是，高文大概也跟亚瑟有一样的想法。

梅林正捧着满满当当的水果盘子走过，高文挪动了半个身子拦住他。隔着衣服摸了摸他瘦削的手臂，又在果盘上挑了一颗饱满硕大的草莓，喂到梅林嘴里。

梅林笑着，细嚼慢咽把草莓吃完，高文又用拇指给他擦去嘴角的点点痕迹。

这还了得！

亚瑟看得两眼冒火，但这个场合一定要注重礼仪，是不能动怒的。他拍了两下手示意梅林过来，还转过头假装没有在看。

大厅里喧嚣着，两下击掌自然是听不见的。亚瑟只得清了清嗓子，大喊一声。

-梅林！

众人停住齐刷刷地看向国王，看到他朝梅林打了个响指，又用食指打了个“来这里”的手势。

梅林瞬间收起了开小差聊天的笑容，讪讪地捧着果盆走到亚瑟面前。

-尊敬的国王，是要来一点热带水果吗？

-你刚偷吃了。

国王压低了嗓音，悄悄地给梅林发警告信号。

-没有，我像是偷吃的人吗？

-反正我看到了。你知道这样要受罚吗？

-拜托，那是高文非要塞给我吃的。他说我忙了一整天不能不吃东西。

-色……狗胆包天！

-咦？亚瑟你什么时候学的生词……

梅林矢口否认自己吃了果盘里的草莓，他并没有意识到亚瑟已经醋意大发了。

-诸位！

亚瑟狠狠盯了一眼这个捧着果盘洋洋得意的小男仆，神态坦然地站起来，把在场者的注意力全部吸引到自己身上。

-晚宴非常的顺利，看样子你们当中的许多人也已微醺，不如就让我的男仆——梅林，为大家来一个魔术表演助兴，如何？

众人纷纷放下酒杯，鼓掌期待。

-什么？又拿我出洋相？

-你可以选择不去，但是冒犯了尊严我会生气，会当场把你衬衣扒下来用皮鞭抽得你皮开肉绽。

-哼，去就去！

梅林不理解国王为何突然蛮不讲理地给他加戏，但是在威迫之下他是一定要服从的。幸好他是魔法师，只要想到套路，这一切都不难。

梅林在果盘里挑了四颗草莓放在手心，紧接着拿起国王的杯子。双手悬空，盛着草莓的手握紧，草莓化作了甜美的汁水落入杯中。在观众好奇的注视里，梅林举杯尽饮，倒拿着空杯子向场下所有人展示。

惊奇的一幕诞生了。梅林把空杯子倒扣在手心，举过头顶再放到胸前，缓缓打开——那四颗草莓原封不动地躺在他手心，可是之前大家都清晰看到了，梅林确实喝下了一杯草莓汁。

-厉害！棒极了！

现场飘扬着兴奋的哨声，热烈的掌声。

亚瑟作为距离最近的观众，尽管目不转睛地看完了整个表演，却找不到任何破绽，哑口无言。

-如此精彩新颖的魔术表演，不知道国王称心不称心？

梅林摇头晃脑，在亚瑟面前炫耀。他也为自己险中求胜而自豪着。

亚瑟气得鼓起了腮，隔着衣服都看得到他胸腔在起伏。可那又怎样？他的“惩罚”已经让梅林完全绕过去了，还暂时找不到其他的招。

-要是没有什么别的吩咐，我就继续去忙啦。

梅林转身走开，亚瑟只能目送他颠儿颠儿地走回去高文身边，有说有笑，有搂有抱。

高文！要不是看在救命之恩的份上，老子一定剥了你的皮，老色胚！

亚瑟恨得牙痒痒，脑海里生出一个酸了吧唧的报复计划。

* * *

 

夜宴在欢愉的气氛中结束。喝醉的人们相互搀扶着陆续离开了。

亚瑟趁机拉住了还在跟醉鬼侃大山的梅林，歪歪头，表示要他离场。

-不是要等到宴会结束吗？我还要收拾呢！

-今天不用你收拾。我累了，先回去寝宫。

就这样，亚瑟用了一个烂到爆灯的借口，连拖带拽的把梅林拎回去了。

-别揪衣服了！新的！手劲那么大要揪烂了呀！

梅林还心疼着那件第一次穿的礼服，大嚷大叫着。亚瑟干脆往外使了一把劲，撒手让他往前扑了个狗啃屎。

-你今天的表现真让人光火。

亚瑟站着，面无表情地俯视梅林。

-无端端让我表演魔术，幸好学了点新把戏我就忍了，现在还要跟我秋后算账？！

-没想到你跟高文关系那么好啊。都到了喂吃东西的程度了？

-吃一颗草莓又不碍你事！

-那后来四颗呢？

-你不是亲眼看着吗，没有吃呀！

-哦！这样。那你今晚一定很饿了。来，现在我让你吃个饱。

梅林还没来得及仔细品味这句话的意味，又再被拎起来丢到凳子上。现在他坐着的是国王的位置，面前是一盘草莓。

-这……这么好？

-高文怎么喂的，我也怎么喂。或许我会做得更好。不！是一。定。做。得。更。好。

亚瑟坐在桌子上，用食指和中指夹起一颗草莓送到梅林嘴边，轻轻推了一把，让他张嘴。

-你不会在草莓表面涂毒吧？亚瑟？！

-不信我？我在你眼里就这种人？

亚瑟诡异地翘起一边嘴角笑着，咬下半颗草莓，慢慢咀嚼。咽下之后，再把剩余的半颗递到梅林嘴边。

梅林大概知道亚瑟到底在耍什么花样了。

-你是吃醋了吧？觉得我跟别人关系也好。

-我喂你的草莓，到底吃不吃？！

亚瑟不回答他的问题，而用近似命令的语气反问。梅林惴惴不安地抬眼看了一下他那妒火中烧的主子，张嘴吃了剩下的半颗草莓。

-还有一个问题，我必须弄清楚。你的魔术是什么原理？那四颗草莓——你并没有放回去果盘里。

亚瑟边说边绕到他背后，手一直按在他肩膀上，不给他任何逃脱的机会。

-只是个障眼法啦。草莓……榨汁喝掉了。后来那四个是假的。

-哦？那你口水兜里藏着的四颗，是什么？

亚瑟的手从肩膀摸到了他脸颊，到脖子，顺势而下再摸到了口水兜里头。呵！四个草莓，不多不少。

糟糕了，难道我的魔法已经被他识破？梅林心中咯噔一下，跳得快要蹦出嗓子眼。

-好啦不就是个小把戏吗，魔术是不能随便告诉外行人的，也别费心思了，你整不明白。

这番话听到亚瑟耳朵里，变成了一句故意的嘲讽。

-你真是有恃无恐啊，都敢嫌弃国王笨，学不会魔术了？

亚瑟绕到另一侧，坐到椅子扶手上。一手环着梅林，一手拆掉了口水兜。

那件崭新的红色衬衣，领口开得不是一般的低。梅林懒得把领口的绳子绑好，直接就让它敞着——反正一直佩戴着口水兜，也不会有人看见。除非他被人扒了衣服，就像现在。

-故意让领口开着是什么意思呢？你好像知道我要做什么。

亚瑟用手指绕了绕带着流苏的绑带，又把它们放下，手摸进了梅林的领口以内。

-我……我没有！我不知道！

梅林左闪右躲，但椅子空间有限，他又被亚瑟环在怀里，根本就逃不掉。越是动得厉害，他身上散发出来的味道就越浓烈——混合着香水，酒，草莓的味道。

-那我现在告诉你。不对，我刚说过了。今晚就让你吃个饱。

亚瑟用手顶起梅林的下颚，居高临下地看着这张楚楚可怜的小脸。

-我错了，我不该和他走得太近…

-你没错。那么秀气，腰身盈盈可握的男孩子，谁喜欢都很正常。你的问题是。不该穿着我送你的礼服勾引别人。

亚瑟抓着他肩膀，将他带离了椅子，摁到椅子后方的墙壁，抵着他。

梅林刚张嘴要解释什么，然而被一个结实的吻堵上。这已经不是第一次了。亚瑟经常在喝多了的时候强行亲吻他，如果拒绝，后果就是被掐着下颌，直到顺从地张开嘴唇为止。他闻到浓烈酒气从对方嘴里传递来，混合了厚重的鼻息喷在脸上，腰带在对方拉扯中抖抖索索着的感觉，还有一只大手护在后脑勺，很好地避免了激吻时磕伤脑瓜的风险。

还不赖嘛。亚瑟这次算是温柔的。

梅林一边迎接着亲吻，双手从原先抵挡在两人之间转移到亚瑟腰间，凭借着日复一日为国王穿戴的熟悉度，三下两下就松开了裤子。

梅林正准备跪下为国王“解忧”，亚瑟突然制止了。他把跪着的梅林拉起来站着，仰面将他扔到床铺上。

-今天不走这个流程。我想要的，比你想象的更多。

亚瑟从床尾缓缓爬到床头，梅林只能看着他一寸一寸的靠近，看着他壮硕的身躯笼罩在自己上方。那火热眼神似乎想把梅林吃了，身下的宝剑呈现如初生婴儿紧握的拳头形状，以及血液充盈带来的粉红色泽。它已经迫不及待了。

-我……我该为你提供什么服务，国王？

梅林平时确实态度嚣张，对着国王主子也是口没遮拦，没大没小的。唯独在这种独处场合，赤裸着，在床上，他表现得无比谦恭和温顺。也许这就是天然的压制感吧？忐忑，好奇，兴奋和期待完美地融合于他的心跳中，他的眼睛直勾勾地看着亚瑟，咽了一口唾沫，随后伸手摸向亚瑟胯下……

* * *

 

-停。你转过去，背着我。

梅林跪趴着，背对亚瑟。骨架轮廓包裹在瘦削的躯体中，背脊上一节一节的隆起清晰可见。没有亚瑟的下一步指令，他没敢回头，眼睛努力地往后瞄，什么也没看到，倒是背上的动静越来越大。

-你在我背上干嘛？亚瑟？！

-啧，脊骨隆起来草莓完全放不稳，你就不能把腰凹下去？

亚瑟摁了一下他的腰，压下去一点，随之出现了一条浅浅的脊线。正好，这样放东西就不会往下掉了。

梅林静静地感觉着背后发生的事。数了一下大概是放了一排草莓在上边吧？亚瑟想玩什么花样？

没等他琢磨明白，身下的敏感位置被轻轻握住，接受着手指摩挲带来的舒适感，情不自禁地发出了类似呻吟的叫声。

-尽情的叫出来，但是不要乱动——我在切草莓呢。

亚瑟一边把玩着他，小匕首的刀刃对准一颗草莓，从娇嫩的尖端往下慢慢施力，一直压到底端，完美剖成对半。他非常满意自己的刀艺，用刀尖戳起半颗战利品放到嘴里，用门牙小心翼翼地拖下来。

梅林一听到亚瑟要用刀子，精神紧张起来。可是理智告诉他不能有任何动作，否则伤到了哪儿都是咎由自取，刀子可是不长眼的。他只能保持凹腰翘着臀，身下传来的丝丝快感却在干扰着他，呻吟的声音变成了略带惊恐的求饶。

-别！别玩了亚瑟，很……很危险……

-高文喂你吃水果的时候，就已经够危险的了。那时候怎么不察觉？现在知道危险了？

-我错了我错了……不玩了好吗？求你了……

-不行。等我吃完这几颗再说。我倒要好好品尝一下，被你体温孵过的草莓，是不是格外甜？

说话间，亚瑟又用一模一样的方法吃掉了第二颗。

梅林已经吓得顾不上快感了，惊惶之下硬的起来才怪，命都要没了。他很不争气地哭起来，抽泣着。亚瑟注意到了。其实也只想吓唬吓唬梅林，没想到这么不经吓。

“笃”——匕首从后方投掷过来，深深插在墙角那个柜子里。可怜的柜门浮雕就这么被搞坏了。

-好。那就不玩匕首，玩“真刀实枪”的。

亚瑟拿走了背脊上剩下那两颗颤颤巍巍的果子，仿效梅林在晚宴里变魔术的情节，将它们捏在手中，捏碎，让鲜红带粘的汁水滴落在尾椎上方，自由流淌。一部分蔓延到背上，另一股沿着臀部的峡谷顺流而下，最终落在洁白床单上。

一滴，两滴，三滴，越来越多，染出一片浅浅的胭脂红。

-不行了，我腿要断了，好累……

梅林保持着跪撑的姿势太久了，累得直接塌下来。他翻过身，抱歉地看着亚瑟，不停地擦脸上额头上冒出的汗。大部分是冷汗，吓出来的。

-起来。

亚瑟伸出手递向他，示意让他坐起来。他脸上的表情非常沉静，读不出来是什么。正是这种莫测的态度，梅林不敢怠慢。他乖乖地抓着亚瑟的手，随之被拉起来坐到床边。

-刚才是小小地惩罚你一下。现在惩罚结束了。该入正题了。

-亚瑟，我……要坐上去吗？

梅林看他，双手当枕头像是大爷一样躺在床上，胯下之物依然保持着随时冲锋的角度。好吧，谁让这是贴身仆人的应尽义务呢。

-先把果盘拿来，就书案上那盘。喂我吃。

-遵命。

-用嘴衔，过来这边。

亚瑟双指并拢点了点自己的嘴唇，再指向梅林。这时候眼神就温和多了，刚才一顿折腾，消气了。

梅林也放松了一些，喂草莓，色气满满的操作，亚瑟这个木头脑袋偶尔也有灵光一闪的情趣嘛。

草莓放到嘴边，双唇嘬住，从床尾爬行到床头。模仿着发情小母猫的神态匍匐在床上，向主子奉上鲜美的一颗草莓果子。

-也就只有这样收拾你一顿，才会乖乖听话是吧？小妖精。

亚瑟悠然自得观赏着他献媚的样子，等着他靠过来，吃掉草莓顺便亲吻这双故意勾引自己的唇。

梅林明明是个跟自己身高相当的男孩子，竟如同美娇娘一样，肌肤触感如丝绸，微凉细腻，连胡茬都不刺人。亚瑟心里想着，手上越发躁动不安，在臀部用力揉搓着。

-啊。你弄疼我了……

-梅林。你有多少次是真的感受到了快乐？我是指在媾和过程里。

-我的职责是让你快乐，陛下。

-明白了。就是每次都很勉强对吧？

-不是！我……我我我不知道怎么回答……

-梅林，尝试全身心投入当中，去探索你的身体，去了解它，让它也感知到快乐。

-我试试……

\- 你看，它们多像湖里的一对天鹅。优雅的颈部相互交叉，缠绵着。现在你掌握主动权，它，恭候多时了。

亚瑟做了个“请”的手势。

* * *

 

梅林跨开腿，让大腿内侧磨蹭着亚瑟结实的腰肌，一手往后握住高耸的宝剑，腰臀扭动调整位置好让宝剑顺利插进剑鞘当中。

在亚瑟的视角，他看到的是梅林被情欲占据的模样。眼神迷离，气息飘忽，鼻间哼鸣，朱唇微启。这比纯粹的生理刺激还要愉悦得多。毕竟，你不会找到其他机会看见这样娇媚可口地赤裸着的美男子。

-如果你感到紧张那就闭上眼，运用想象。别因为畏惧疼痛而停滞不前，想象你骑在雪白的独角兽上，它的翅膀轻轻扇动，那样轻柔，在彩虹与云彩之间翱翔，你的身体随之起伏，前后摇晃，你听见了风穿过鬓发的声响，和煦春光就在前进的方向……

亚瑟用尽了所有他学过的词汇，一步步引导着梅林放下心头戒备，施放自我，让身体感觉优先于一切。

随着身体摇曳，一次次触到敏感点，梅林不由自主地加快节奏，他已经被这种快感所控制，手伸向那个给予他绝妙体验的男人，喘着气，似乎想说“救我”，又像是“上我”。

亚瑟也把手伸过去，两人手指交叉合十，仿佛是一种神圣的仪式，通过它，两人真正达到灵肉合一，在精神和肉体上一致高潮，感受那冲过重重迷雾抵达云端的瞬间。

-早知道引诱你这么有效，以前干嘛费那个劲。一提让你留在卧室晚点再回去，就各种找借口开溜，我得变着法子把你骗进来。一点都不尽兴。

-你就喜欢骚里骚气的是吧？刚才还拿刀子吓我！

-不，我只是喜欢你骚里骚气的样子。真该在床头竖个镜子让你也看看自己有多浪，要是让高文看见也得把你吃干抹净。

-流氓！

亚瑟笑着又往嘴里塞了一颗草莓，任由他绵软的拳头捶打在胸膛上。

-还打人，看来要把你力气都耗尽在床上了。

一晚上还长着呢。

**（完）**

**Author's Note:**

> 今天收到了一位新读者的来信，她鼓励我继续坚持写下去。我们的圈子最近遭受了重创，人也渐渐少了。写手更是寥寥无几，因为回应实在太少而备受打击。另外一个原因是国内lofter审核过于严格，导致许多内容无法发送，或者只能以影响阅读体验的方式发送上去，大家都在想各种方法去绕开它，或者转移到其他平台上去了。
> 
> 今天算了一下，从开始为merthur写作到现在，一共304天，字数超23万字（中文），其中九个完结，一个连载中，还有两个故事大纲存在脑子里。但是在AO3只放了这么几个。。。  
> 抱歉离开了这么长时间，在更新方面确实有些懒了。我会赶上的。  
> 希望大家都能过得开心！


End file.
